121215 - Something Resembling Communication
CAT: Lorrea has retreated to a particularly dark corner of the tunnels, her claws rapidly clicking against the floor where she sits. This is followed by a metallic ring, as a saber swats one of the rails- not all that hard, but enough to make some noise. CAT: This is followed by a few smaller clicks, as her horns make contact with the wall of the tunnel. CCC: Kyle is huddled up against a wall of the tunnel, not using his phone for once. His face is pressed against his knees and aside from flinching every time Lorrea's movements make a particularly loud noise, he's completely motionless. CAT: Lorrea moves to her feet- the motion in and of itself isn't all that notable, even as she fails to actually go anywhere, instead gazing down the tunnel. CCC: Kyle raises his head slightly, just enough that he's able to see Lorrea. He follows her movements with his eyes but doesn't move otherwise. CAT: "Damned tunnels" CAT: "It's ALLWAYS tunnells" CAT: "ALLWAYS" CAT: "Can't even DO ANYTHING" CAT: The saber is thrown down the tunnel, away from Kyle and the direction of the rest of the group. There is a lot of dinging. CCC: Kyle remains silent, wincing at the noise and feeling grateful that the saber is moving away from him. CAT: Lorrea turns, moving towards Kyle, her steps down the tunnel being rather markedly louder than is ENTIRELY necessary. She doesn't seem to be looking at him. CAT: "Of ALLL THINGS." CAT: She lets out a frustrated growl, her hands moving to the roots of her horns, digging into her hair. CCC: Kyle shrinks back against the wall as she approaches. He glances back towards the rest of the group to see if they're awake, but doesn't have any luck. CAT: Lorrea spots Kyle. Her hands drop down to her side, and her expression twists from pure anger to a mildly derisive leer. After a moment of staring at him, it manages to hit approximate neutrality. CAT: "Kylle." CCC: He exhales quietly and lifts his head a little higher. "yeah?" CAT: "How is LLife trreating you?" CCC: "...wh-what is this about?" His voice is shaking. CAT: "I'm just asking how you arre." CAT: "It's not about ANYTHING." CAT: "Err. Anything." CCC: "...it's fine. i'm fine." He looks away from her and takes a deep breath, seemingly bracing himself. "...how are you?" CAT: "Prrofoundlly not fine and the trrolll that I shoulld tallk to about it woulld, perr recent events, be risking herr LLIFE to hellp me any morre." CAT: "Which is to say ABSOLLUTELLY FUCKING FANTASTIC." CAT: Lorrea's hands move to her face, as she leans back onto her feels for a moment, groaning. CCC: "...go on" CAT: "WELLL." CAT: "We know parrt of why Carrayx might be missing." CAT: "You know that llittlle stunt that I pullled with healling LLilla??" CAT: "Yeah that may have fucking drrawn frrom Carra's LLIFE." CAT: "And LLibby didn't think that LLITTLLE TIDBIT WAS IMPORRTANT FORR ME TO KNOW" CCC: "...i'm sorry." CAT: "Forr what." CCC: "just... what you're both going through" CAT: "Surre." CAT: "What about you" CAT: "What's got YOU positivelly morrose." CCC: "...it's not a big deal. i, um, just haven't heard from mike lately. n-need to talk to him about something. i'm f-fine." CAT: "I coulld ask LLibby to check up on him." CAT: "If you want." CCC: "...no, it's fine. i have to just, heheh, believe in things sometimes." CCC: "besides, you're, uh, mad at her, i wouldn't ask you to do that." CAT: "I'm not mad at herr." CAT: "I'm just mad at everrything. It's an imporrtant distinction." CAT: "I'm allso mad at mysellf, but I'm harrdlly refusing anything that may hellp on that frront." CAT: "Mostlly waiting to see wherre to DIRRECT it." CAT: "Which is HARRD." CCC: "...alright, fair enough." He sits up a little straighter, pressing his back against the wall. CCC: "...uh, what do you mean by that though" CAT: Her eyes gleam in the darkness, and so do her fangs. CAT: "Oh, nothing." CAT: "Mostlly nothing." CAT: "But if Carrayx dies, she won't be the onlly one, one way orr anotherr." CAT: Lorrea shrugs, noncommitally. CCC: His eyes widen. "...uh, r-right then..." CAT: "She's worrth an awfull llot, and SOMEONE willl have a debt to pay." CAT: Lorrea seems to be looking at her claws, now. All very idly. CCC: "...that's, uh, understandable, sure" CAT: She stares at him. CCC: "...u-uh... d-did i say something wrong?" CAT: "No." CAT: She continues staring. CCC: He starts to shake slightly. "i, um..." CAT: "What's wrrong?" CCC: "n-nothing..." CAT: "LListen. If something is wrrong and you don't want to tallk about it, eitherr DON'T say 'nothing' and instead llie betterr, orr just say that you don't want to tallk about it." CAT: "Some peoplle might actuallly respect that!" CAT: "And trrollls arre morre llikelly than humans in my experrience because we're not at alll so fllippant with ourr palle rellationships." CAT: "No offense." CCC: "...it's not a pale relationship. we don't have those." He looks towards the ground. "we rely on groups of people more often than one single person." CCC: "...i wasn't trying to be like that about it either, i just didn't want to bother you with it." CCC: "...and i don't want to talk about it. i'm sorry." CAT: "Allrright." CAT: "It's no botherrr." CAT: "If you need to tallk in a purrelly nonrromantic sorrt of way orr need hellp making sense of the bulllshit that's going on, I may be able to hellp." CAT: "Don't llet my having my own prrobllems stop you frrom trrying." CAT: "My goall is forr us to get thrrough this. Needing a hand isn't anything horrriblle." CAT: "We're a team orr something, afterr alll." CCC: He nods, but doesn't look up. "i'll agree on the nonromantic part, sure. but as for making sense of things..." CCC: He taps his head with one finger. "...my problems are here, and there's no making sense of that, not even for me." CCC: “…there’s really only one thing i can ask you to do right now.” CAT: "... And that is?" CCC: He manages to lift his head and look into her eyes. CCC: "please, PLEASE don't let them make me a leader." CAT: "... Uh." CAT: "Allrright." CAT: "That's prrobablly forr the best anyways." CAT: "A cerrtain thief that isn't me apparrentlly has a thing forr killling lleaders." CCC: "that's, uh, not it, really... it's more that, uh..." CCC: "everyone's been putting me as 'co-leader' or 'human leader' or SOMETHING, and the way i am i know i can't do it." CAT: Lorrea nods. CAT: "I underrstand." CCC: "...thank you." CAT: "Just do what you're good at, and I'lll do what I'm good at, and we'lll make this mess worrk out." CAT: "And if you need me to telll anyone to back the fuck off, llet me know." CCC: He smiles a little. "...sure thing." CAT: Lorrea wordlessly turns, and moves back down the tunnel, and away. It's a very casual sort of abscond. CCC: Kyle watches her walk away before resting his head on his knees again and eventually falling asleep. Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea